Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover
Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover is a fan-fiction and a crossover between Club Penguin and Happy Feet. This fan-fiction is written by MarioFan65 and released on January 17, 2013. The story also spawned sequels like Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 and Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot. It also included two specials Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special and Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Birthday Bash. Characters *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Maurice *Michelle *Memphis *Norma Jean *Seymour *Atticus *Miss Viola *Bo (Boadicea) *Mrs. Astrakhan *Gary the Gadget Guy *Aunt Artic *Rookie *Jet Pack Guy *Rory *Noah the Elder *The Elders *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Lombardo *Nestor *Carmen *Lovelace *Sven *Eggbert *Eggbert the Elder *Barry *Kev *Nev *Trev *Bryan the Beach Master *Shane *Darren *Wayne the Challenger *Rookie *Dancing Penguin (minor) *DS Dancing Penguin *DJ Penguin *Cadence *Bambabee *Herbert P. Bear (the main antagonist) *Klutzy *Klepto *Pied Piper Machine *Boss Skua (minor) *Dino (minor) *Frankie (minor) *Vinnie (minor) *Brokebeak (minor) *Francesco (minor) *Rockhopper (cameo as plush and seen on the journal of Captain Rockhopper) Chapters *Chapter 1: A New Beginning *Chapter 2: Herbert Meet The Emperor Penguins *Chapter 3: New Penguins From Another World? *Chapter 4: Enter Club Penguin Island *Chapter 5: The Penguin Species Make New Friends *Chapter 6: We Found A Home! *Chapter 7: Prepared for Help *Chapter 8: Herbert's Wrath *Chapter 9: Save the Island *Chapter 10/Epilogue: Return Home Production The story was in MarioFan65's mind back in 2012. Club Penguin Island was going to be part of the Happy Feet world with colorful penguins on Antarctica. The idea was scrapped due to most characters being realistic in the movies and Club Penguin Island will be separated in another world. The idea of the story set up the Crossover Omniverse Saga with stories like Super Mario and Happy Feet, Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale, Penguin Legends and many more. Herbert P. Bear and Boss Skua originally planned to team up to stop the penguins. But scrapped due to story problems. The skuas would later appear as minor roles in the final cut. Trivia *This story lead to a Crossover Omniverse Saga with other stories like Super Mario and Happy Feet and Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale. **There are also standalone stories like Happy Feet Three. A TV show was made aside from the Crossover Omniverse Saga titled Happy Peep. **There are different Happy Feet universes, according to Happy Feet: The Final Stretch. *It is the first Happy Feet fan-fiction from MarioFan65. *Klutzy and Klepto are the only characters that don't speak during the story. *This is the first Happy Feet fan-fiction by MarioFan65 to not feature any fanon characters. *This is MarioFan65's first Happy Feet fan-fiction to take place on a island which is not Antarctica. *This fan-fiction is known to be MarioFan65's first Club Penguin fan-fiction but a crossover with Happy Feet. *Club Penguin Island is different in the media community like most shorts like Puffle Trouble and most TV Specials like We Wish You a Merry Walrus. *The water in Antarctica is still frozen in this story due to the snowstorm in Happy Feet Two. **Parts of being frozen is still melting according to the Elephant Seal Beach scene. Gallery Artwork= CPAHFTC New Poster.png |-|Concepts= Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover Title.jpg|Old Poster feature Mumble, Gloria, Erik and a few Club Penguin citizens with a lot of puffles and a fixed-mess up guitar yellow player in the background Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions